


570 S

by Lyndis



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fast Cars, Jean trying to be normal but failing, Really fast cars, Startled Jeremy, and expensive ones, confused jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndis/pseuds/Lyndis
Summary: Jean is getting his McLaren
Relationships: Jeremy Knox & Jean Moreau, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Kudos: 26





	570 S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpheliaGreif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Force of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148854) by [OpheliaGreif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif). 
  * Inspired by [Force of Nature - English Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472461) by [OpheliaGreif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif). 



He could feel the street under him. Every bump, every turn, every imperfection. At the same time everything felt smooth and under control. It was amazing. It was perfection. It was freedom.

His surroundings blended into a blurr and he knew he was too fast, but that wasn't important right now. Important was the road and this car and this amazing feeling.

But the University wasn't that far from the shop, so his journey came to atoo damn quick end.

He turned into the parking lot infront of their dorm, the roaring of the engine now a mere purr. He listened to it for a short while, then killed the engine and got out.

The obnoxious yellow color of this wild beast hurt his eyes, but this wasn't his car.

He grabbed his phone and texted Jeremy. For a short moment it felt strange to do so. This feeling happened less frequent and with less intensity, but it was still there. It was the vague impression of doing something bad, something forbidden. It went away quick enough, so he just texted his captain, that he should swing his lazy ass out of his bed and come to the parking lot.

He liked talking rough with Jeremy. It was his way of showing how much he trusted him by now, it was his way of showing affection and Jeremy seemed to get it. Hopefully.

It was pretty normal for his team to talk in that specific fashion, so it was okay. He liked how Jeremy laughed about it. He could picture his grin, while he read the message right now.

It was early still, something Jean had planned like this. It turned out, that salespeople were pretty compliant if you threw a lot of money at them. So he had been able to buy the car at an ungodly hour, so the streets of LA would be nice and empty.

Jeremy arrived before the second person he anticipated did, and he gasped, when he saw the car.

"Jean, man. I knew this day would come, but yellow? Really? This isn't usually your style. But oh, it is gorgeous."

"It is indeed not my style." This wasn't his car.

He held up the key: "But it's yours."

Before Jeremy was able to do something other than gape, a second car pulled in and parked right next to the first one. It was a similar car, but black all over. Jean pointed at it with a nodding gesture. "This is mine."

"Jean...", Jeremy gasped. Speechless, which was uncommon.

The saleswoman got out of Jean's McLaren and gave him the keys.

"I'm off now. Have fun", she said without any fuss. Jean liked her for that character trait. She was gone in mere minutes, taken away by a taxi.

When Jean turned to Jeremy again, the key still in his hand, his friend stared at him still.

Jean let his hand fall to his side, startled. Fear dropped in his stomach. Cold and vicious.

"I did something wrong", he stated. It was a fact. Jeremy looked at him like a lost and beaten up puppy. All guilt and something near to anxiety.

"No! Of course not!", Jeremy full out blurted. It was a lie. Jean had done something incredibly stupid, but he couldn't determine what it was. It was the car, clearly, but why? Jeremy's car broke down weeks ago and he wasn't able to buy a new one. So Jean did it for him. He knew Jer liked the McLaren.

Anger flared in him. Hot and selfdestructive. He didn't get it right again. He had done something normal people wouldn't.

"It's just...", Jeremy began, searching for words. He only did this, if the things he wanted to say would hurt someone and he tried to soften the blow by picking the right words.

"Spill it, Knox", Jean growled. He didn't want some sugarcoatet bullshit.

"Friends don't give friends gifts worth several hundred thousand dollars."

Jean relaxed: "Good."

Jeremy wasn't his _friend_.

So he held up the key again, fixating his eyes on the other man. Jeremy flinched and after several minutes passed he squirmed, but finally took the key.

"Yeah... well..."

Jean didn't let Jeremy compose himself. He just turned to his own car, got inside and drove away. It was still early. He had a few hours were he would be able to let the beast roar freely.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got tumblr now: [@lyndiscealin](https://lyndiscealin.tumblr.com/)  
> Asks are open, if you are interested. I love interacting with readers!


End file.
